Gravestone
by sciencegeeky
Summary: Karkat goes to the graveyard every week to visit some special friends. One day, Terezi meets him there.


**A/N: This was my sister dearest's idea. Much thanks to her for the prompt.**

Terezi loved the woods, loved walking through the dark trees on a misty day. It was chilly out, maybe 50 degrees. The fog obscured the trees until she became completely lost.

She turned left, and the woods opened up into a graveyard. She did like walking through cemeteries, so she took a step forward. And another. She wandered through the gravestones, stopping and reading them with her fingers every few paces.

There was a sound. She walked towards it. She stood in a grove of trees and saw Karkat walking over to a grave with a bouquet of flowers. _Now, who's that for?_ she wondered.

He walked up to a small tombstone and set the flowers down. He sat down in front of it, cross-legged, and lit a cigarette. "Hey, Mom," he said. "So, how's it been? Yeah, I know. But I'm trying to quit. For you. I promise. I mean, it's just…things have been hard lately. Since Kankri…but you know about that. I guess you're probably with him right now. I…I really miss the both of you. Mom, I hope you know how much we love you. Dad and I. But, you know, it's been okay. I've been getting better grades in school since I met my new friends. I haven't really told you about them, and I guess that's because I sort of don't like how I didn't have any friends before them. But there's one guy, he's called Gamzee. And he's always stoned and shit, but he's my best friend. I wish you could've met my friends. They're all pretty cool, even though I'd never tell them that. I could go on forever about them. John is a piece of shit, but he's still my friend. And Kanaya is all maternal and stuff, and sometimes that hurts because of you, but she watches out for us. They way you used to. They're sort of like my second family. I mean, you and Dad and Kankri are my family, but they're like…the better side of me. Like you and Dad. Dad always says that you made him better. And there's this girl I really like, but I don't know what she thinks about me. I hope she likes me, but I don't really know. I wish you were here to help me, Mom. I miss you. I don't really know what to do anymore without you around. You always gave the best advice, and now I'm just confused all the time because I don't know what to do about girls, or guys, or anything. I wish you were still here, Mom. I love you. I'll be back soon."

He moved over so he was sitting in front of the next gravestone. "Hi, Kankri," he said. "So. Hello. How've you been? Probably lecturing everyone about social justice again. I never really minded it that much, if you want to know the truth. I…I wish you were here. I know it sounds crazy, because we always fought, when you were alive. But…I miss you. It's lonely around here, without you around. And quiet. It's so quiet at home without you. I never thought I'd miss that about you, but I do. I wish you were still here. You and Mom. I've been working extra hard in social studies, and in every subject, really. I've been working really hard for you. You were a great brother. I wish I'd told you when you were alive. I love you and I miss you." He stood and faced both graves. "I'll come back soon," he promised. As he stubbed out the cigarette and turned to leave, he saw her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted. "Were you fucking watching me like a fucking stalker that whole damn time? You bitch!"

She stepped back, alienated. "What?" she asked. "Calm the fuck down. Jeez."

"You were! You are such a fucking creeper, fuckass. Can't you just leave me the fuck alone for two fucking seconds?"

Terezi ignored this rant and sat in front of Karkat's mom's gravestone. "Hey, Mrs. Vantas," she said. "Nice to see you. I just wanted to say…I hope Karkat knows that you still love him. We're all lucky to have him…especially me. So…just wanted to say, we all love Karkat and I hope that the two of you can be reunited someday."

She stood, brushing dirt off her jeans. She brushed Karkat's cheek with her thumb, kissing him gently. "I mean it," she said. "We're lucky you're here. I'm lucky you're here."

She kissed him one more time and left.

Once she was out of sight, Karkat, for the first time in years, smiled.


End file.
